


Alternates

by AlpacaSoon



Series: FEH Requests [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: Alternate versions everywhere, Fluff, Gen, Hopefully the characters aren't too OOC, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-31
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-16 09:27:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14808678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlpacaSoon/pseuds/AlpacaSoon
Summary: Roy, Lucina, Lyn, Robin, and Ike meet their alternates in Askr.





	Alternates

**Author's Note:**

> Just for reference, everyone who has their names without something before it (Lyn, Robin, etc.) are in their original forms. For example:
> 
> Roy: Sword infantry  
> Lucina: Sword infantry  
> Lyn: Sword infantry  
> Robin: Green tome infantry  
> Ike: Original red sword infantry

Roy couldn’t help but ever so slightly feel like an outcast. After all, he was the only infantry unit out of all his forms. And the fact that multiple versions of him existed… That was just strange.

The Roy to his left, the one dressed in his father’s clothes and wielded Durandal, determinedly met eyes with him. Roy was struck by how old that Roy seemed. More mature, more melancholic… Roy wondered, perhaps, if he would seem that way if he met the Roy before the second war of Elibe.

The Roy to his right, however, had the same spark of innocence, the same playfulness that he sometimes tapped into. Valentine!Roy wielded a bow; Roy remembered sometimes getting training in that. His clothes were much brighter and more elaborate than anything Roy could ever remember wearing, and that Roy seemed to always have a small smile. Roy jumped as Valentine!Roy spoke first.

“Well, with all of us here, what do you say about surprising Mother and Father?”

 Brave!Roy hesitated. “I’m not sure… I mean, I haven’t seen them…”

 “All the more reason to go.” Roy immediately said. He hesitantly linked arms with his counterpart and began to pull him along. “Come on, I know what room they’re in. Let’s go together. I mean, if you’re uncomfortable, you can go with a friend. And there’s no one closer to you than _you_ , right?”

 “Mm, I suppose.” Brave!Roy finally began to smile. “Well then, lead the way.”

 

* * *

 

 Lucina shook her head, bringing a hand to her forehead. “Oh, Naga, I can feel a headache coming on…”

“U-Um,” The Lucina on her right, the one with the mask, starts. “M-My name is Marth…”

“We know who you are.” Another Lucina, this one armed with a lance, says. “Naga, this is strange, you are right.” She nods to the original. “You can honestly drop that act with us… Er, Lucina.”

“Well, just in case, I won’t remove my mask…”

“My, you’re—or perhaps me?—all so stressed! Would you perhaps like an egg?” Spring!Lucina offered her own colorful egg. “Come, let’s not bring our own troubles to this new world! It’s a new beginning for us, no? And even in our own worlds, we’ve helped save them!”

“Hmm.” Lucina sighed. “Well, you can’t really say that… I mean, we’ve all had to jump to different timelines, haven’t we?”

All the Lucina’s fall silent, remembering the horrid past they’d abandoned to save the future of another. As the others fall silent, Lucina, the original, takes to surveying her other forms.

Marth, even with the mask blocking her eyes, looks so tired and stressed. She holds her arms close to her, Falchion easily accessible. Lucina remembers being like that—too distrusting, too tired of everything in the world, too ready to sacrifice everything if only to save everyone else.

Brave!Lucina is different yet the same. She’s certainly Lucina, but more mature. She has wise eyes and she wields not Falchion but a more experienced weapon—a lance. She raises her eyes to meet Lucina’s, but unlike Marth, she smiles. It’s small, but the brightness of it shines through.

 Spring!Lucina is… Disconcerting, to say the least. Like all the others, she came from a ruined timeline, yet her new timeline seems to have been happier than most. She wields a blue tome—in the shape of an _egg,_ no less. She smiles a lot too—perhaps too easily even. Yet, seeing her is a breath of fresh air. She is _happy,_ and that is all Lucina can ever ask for.

 “...Perhaps I will take you up on that offer. May I see?” Lucina held out her hands, and Spring!Lucina is all too happy to show her.

 “Here! I painted it myself! Isn’t it pretty?”

“Well, I’m glad our poor design sense is shared throughout us all…” Brave!Lucina muttered as they all congregated to study the egg in an effort to lighten the atmosphere.

 

* * *

 

 Lyn blinked at the four people in front of her.

Well, maybe _people_ wasn’t the right word for it. After all, she was looking at herself.

The one closest to her was bow cavalier. She looked a little older, a little taller, a little more mature. Lyn studied the elaborate bow held in the other’s hands, recognizing it as the legendary Mulagir. Looking at her sent her into a whirlpool of memories, of her father’s gentle hands and instructions. Shaking her head, she moved on to study the next Lyn.

Of all things, this one was dressed in a _bridal dress._ And she was a healer too. Well, at least the uncomfortable look on her face meant that she was still _Lyn_ and not an imposter with green hair. But of all things, a bridal dress and a… Candle? And the dress wasn’t even Sacaen-made—something from Caelin perhaps? No doubt the Eliwood and Hector from that Lyn’s world had forced her into it.

 The next Lyn looked even more uncomfortable in her elaborate dress. She couldn’t even move very well in it—something Lyn was eternally grateful for. The very thought of being able to move comfortably in a dress that restricted her legs so much… No. She would stay in her plains dress, no matter how… Airy it was, thank you very much. This Lyn also held an unconventional weapon—a blue tome in the shape of a gift box. Just how…?

The final Lyn was perhaps the one most similar to her—and yet, so different at the same time. Like her, this Lyn was an infantry unit, but wielded Mulagir. She wore a more elaborate plains dress, and a cape made of feathers only accentuated her wise eyes even more.

Blinking, Lyn slowly went back to surveying her other forms as a whole. They all looked back at her—reminiscing, perhaps? Going back to the simpler days where all she wore was a simple dress and wield Sol Katti. Back to the days when everything had seemed to much simpler...

“Well.” Lyn cleared her throat. “I’m sure you all know as well as I do… The best way to get to know someone, and an old tradition of our Sacaen people, is to tell stories. Come, let’s sit. I want to hear about all of you—and what I will become.”

 

* * *

 

Robin gaped at the two—no, four—five!?—alternates in front of her. A male version, one dressed… Liberally, to say the least, one dressed like _Santa_ of all things, and two versions of Grima!? She was feeling rather dazed.

“I-I feel that introductions are in order.” Male!Robin, dressed normally, coughed gently.

“Shouldn’t we know each other quite well though? Seeing as, well, you’re me and I’m you.” Summer!Robin said.

Christmas!Robin carefully shuffled away from the Grima pair. “I don’t really know… We all come from different worlds.” 

“Worms, all of you.” The Grima’s said in unison before turning to glare at each other. 

The first Robin sighed and shook her head. “We all are strange people, aren’t we. No wonder Frederick distrusted at first.” 

Male!Grima bared his teeth. “If you do think about it, he was probably right. Heh, I still remember sinking my claws into his flesh…”

“Stop.” Summer!Robin stepped forward, a glare replacing the sunny look in her eyes. “Don’t you dare speak of Frederick like that.”

“Oh? And what would you do to stop me?” Male!Grima raised his emerald dragonstone… But stopped as Male!Robin gently grabbed his wrist.

“Stop this. Now, Grima.” The tactician said gently. Carefully holding Male!Grima’s wrist, he reached out to take Female!Grima’s wrist. “Come now. Calm, everyone. Who are we to trust if we cannot trust ourselves?”

“Ourselves? Are you mad!? These aren’t—” Summer!Robin was cut off as Robin gently took her hand, then slipped her other hand around Female Grima’s wrist.

“Shh. Calm. Robin, if you would?” Robin nodded to Christmas!Robin, who hesitantly completed the circle. For a moment, all the tacticians stood still, immersing themselves in each other’s presence. Slowly, gently, the flames around the Grima pair died down. Slowly, gently, they all felt their hearts beat in tandem.

“No one will ever forgive you for what you did.” Male!Robin spoke first, flitting his eyes up to look trade looks with the Grima’s. “But while we’re here, we have a second chance. Don’t lose it.”

 

* * *

 

Soren would be happy, Ike randomly thought as he looks at the alternate versions of him. He himself, though, is just confused.

Brave!Ike wielded an axe. Greil’s axe. His father’s axe. He even wears Greil’s _clothes._ For a moment, Brave!Ike’s image shifts, and Ike is suddenly standing face-to-face with his father. His breath catches, but after a blink, the image is gone, and Brave!Ike is left standing in his place, staring at him in confusion. Taking a steadying breath, Ike turns to his other counterpart.

Legendary!Ike is another matter altogether. At least three years older than Ike at the moment, he solemnly watches his younger form with maturity and… Melancholy. That’s what it is. Melancholy, deeply set within his eyes. Why?

Ike, standing before his two alternates, suddenly feels foolish. Even though he’s won his first war in his own world, he’s by far the youngest in the group now, and probably the most inexperienced. The others call him the strongest hero ever, yet here he is…

His train of thought crashes when Legendary!Ike claps a hand on his shoulders. “That’s an unbecoming look on your face, friend. What’s on your mind.”

Ike shakes his head. “Ah, it’s nothing… Friend?" 

Brave!Ike nods. “Of course. We’re all friends here, no? And we’ll do as we always do—fight for our friends.”

Ike smiles at that. Even though he may not be the strongest, he knows—he is the seed that will become the strongest, the one who will fight for all others. “Mm. Speaking of fighting… Let’s spar. Best way to get to know each other.”

“Let’s go!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for Justasnekboi for this request! It was really interesting to write and I hope I did your idea justice.
> 
> As always, if you liked it, feel free to leave kudos/comments!
> 
> If you want to request a fic, you can find the information here:
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/14748498
> 
> Have a nice day/night!


End file.
